pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Olivia
Thomas O'Malley, Princess Belle and BeastandBelleRockz's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Ariel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Eric - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Eric's Help - Ultraman * Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Sebastian - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Scuttle - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * King Triton - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Ursula - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Dadas and Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Grimsby - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Max - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Adelle - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Alana - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Andrina - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Aquata - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Arista - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Attina - Rita (Animaniacs) * Harold the Seahorse - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toonsville Characters, Fimbles Characters, Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound * Glut the Shark - Magular (Ultraman) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Arthur Characters, Sesame Street Characters, PB Bear and Friends Characters, The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters, Fraggle Rock Characters, Animal Treasure Island Characters & Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Sailors during Storm - Doraemon, The Muppets Characters, Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Pingu Characters, Gizmo (Gremlins), Goosebumps Characters, Meeko (Pocahontas), Critters, E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial), Hobgoblins, Minilla (Son of Godzilla), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Hoggle (Labyrinth), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Brain (Inspector Gadget) and Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * NEW Tropical Plumber - Teletubbies Characters * The Washerwoman - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Ursula as Vanessa - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Priest - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) * Giant Ursula - Bemular (Ultraman) * Five Riders as itself * Redman (1972) as itself * Hanuman as itselfCategory:The Little Mermaid Movies Gallery: Olivia Flaversham as Ariel.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham as Ariel Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Eric Larry the Lamb as Flounder.jpeg|Larry the Lamb as Flounder Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as Sebastian Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5644.jpg|Jim Crow as Scuttle Clipbonkers2.gif|Bonkers D.Bobcat as King Triton Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Ursula Dadas in Ultraman.jpg|Dadas and Alien Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Flotsam and Jetsam Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Harold the Seahorse Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Grimsby Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Mr Cooler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Cooler as Max Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Ursula as Vanessa Ludwig von Drake as The Priest.jpeg|Ludwig von Drake as Priest Magular.jpg|Magular as Glut the Shark Teletubbies TV Series.jpg|Teletubbies Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Bemular.jpg|Bemular as Giant Ursula Duchess2.png|Duchess as Adelle 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Alana Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Andrina Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Aquata Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette as Arista Rita.jpg|Rita as Attina Ultraman (1966).jpg|Ultraman as itself Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as itself Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Hanuman in TIGA.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Disney and Sanrio Category:The Little Mermaid M Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Princess Belle